thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part I
Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part I is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Leonard Starr, it originally aired on September 7, 1987. Official Summary When we last joined the ThunderCats, MUMM-RA, The Ever-Living, was consumed by the eruption of Fire Rock Mountain, and the ThunderCats looked towards a peaceful life on Third Earth. In this episode, MA-MUTT rescues a weakened MUMM-RA from the eruption’s wreckage. While recuperating, MUMM-RA transforms MA-MUTT into his duplicate to employ the MUTANTS to release the most fearsome and dreaded of the ThunderCats’ enemies, the LUNA-TAKS of PLUN-DARR! As early immigrants to Third Earth from PLUN-DARR’s moons, the six evil LUNA-TAKS lost their clash for supremacy against MUMM-RA and were entombed in the lava pits of DARKSIDE. SNARF overhears MA-MUTT/MUMM-RA’s orders to the MUTANTS and is chased, in turn by the angry MUTANTS. The sword alerts LION-O to SNARF’s dangerous situation and LION-O summons the other ThunderCats. After battling off the MUTANTS, the ThunderCats return to the LAIR where SNARF inform them of MUMM-RA’s plan to free the LUNA-TAKs. The ThunderCats decide to build LYNX-O a Braille Board which will serve as his informational device against the LUNA-TAKS and PUMYRA and BEN-GALI scout for the MUTANTS in the ThunderClaw and HoverCat]. They discover the MUTANTS on Fire Rock Mountain but because of the deadly fumes from the THUNDRANIUM pits below, cannot pursue them. Upon returning to the LAIR, the ThunderCats work on a plan to penetrate DARKSIDE, the forbidden territory of evil which is surrounded by the THUNDRANIUM pits. While searching in the ThunderTank for an entrance into DARKSIDE, the ThunderCats are distracted by a flash of light in the distance. LION-O uses the Sword to locate the explosion’s source, discovering that the MUTANTS have succeeded in freeing the LUNA-TAKs from their lava encasements. Official Moral In a time of peace, the ThunderCats prepare a feast to introduce the new ThunderCats to their friends. In doing so, the show how a sense of community is built on trust and reciprocity among neighbors. But they remind themselves that keeping peace is as difficult as winning it. They also learn that evil is never totally destroyed, as they discover in this episode another representation of evil, the LUNA-TAKS. A stable social order is never guaranteed in a community. Achieving and maintaining peace and stability requires vigilance and effort by the group’s members. This watchfulness includes guarding against a complacency that believes wrongdoing only happens somewhere else and that it can be overcome permanently. The variations of evil, whether individual or collective, are many. Evil is only successfully held in check by a sustained commitment to the principles society is based on and by a working together for the common good. In our individual lives we should strive always to work in cooperation with others and to live according to these principles. Summary Having survived the explosion of the Star of Thundera, Mumm-Ra orders the Mutants to free the Lunataks of Plun-Darr to join their fight against the ThunderCats. Story Mumm-Ra emerges from the rubble caused by the explosion of the Star of Thundera, but he is extremely weak and so Ma-Mutt carries him to his pyramid. While Mumm-Ra rests and recuperates inside his sarcophagus, he gives Ma-Mutt his own form. The Ma-Mutt/Mumm-Ra travels to Castle Plun-Darr and orders the Mutants to go to Darkside and free the Lunataks from the molten lava that he had encased them in many years ago. Snarf overhears all this and quickly rushes back to tell the others. The Mutants see him and launch an all out attack to stop him at all costs. Fortunately, Lion-O, alerted by the Sword of Omens, arrives on the scene and summons his teammates. All the ThunderCats fighting together prove to be too much for the Mutants who quickly retreat. After learning about Mumm-Ra’s plans from Snarf, the ThunderCats search every corner of Third Earth in order to locate the Lunataks. Bangali and Pumyra spot the Mutants on Darkside. Unable to follow them due to the Thundrainium surrounding the place, the duo return to Cats Lair to inform the others. Lion-O and Cheetara then drive out in the ThunderTank to the scene. They can only watch in horror as the Mutants carry out Mumm-Ra’s plan and free the Lunataks from their molten lava encasement. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots MummRaLives1 cap1.jpg MummRaLives1 cap2.jpg MummRaLives1 cap3.jpg MummRaLives1 cap4.jpg MummRaLives1 cap5.jpg MummRaLives1 cap6.jpg MummRaLives1 cap7.jpg MummRaLives1 cap8.jpg MummRaLives1 cap9.jpg MummRaLives1 cap10.jpg MummRaLives1 cap12.jpg MummRaLives1 cap11.jpg External links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *Mumm-Ra Lives! Part I on IMDb Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Leonard Starr Category:Season 2 (ThunderCats 1980s)